Miroku Gone Bad?
by Taja-Chan
Summary: Kagome gets kidnapped and almost raped! Koga saves her then is saved from Koga by InuYasha! Also u need 2 read and review 2 no why Miroku went 'bad'. SO sorry. I suck at summarys.RR!
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome where the HELL are u?"  
  
~ Disclaimer ~ :: I do not own Inuyasha or N-E-thing else in this story. ::  
  
~ A/N ~ :: This is my very first fan fic. Story so I hope you guys like it.  
  
" Kagome, Kagome, where are you? Kagome!"  
Kagome has ran off and no one knows where she is. For all we know of is that she has got mad at something Sesshomaro and Nariku said. The only thing that we know is that they said something about Inuyasha and they had proof of what she said a TAPE RECORDER!! Now back to the story!!!  
" Where are you? HELLO? Kagome? Where the HELL are you?" Inuyasha has woken up in his Gigantic Queen Size bed and he turned over this morning to put his arm around Kagome! And to his surprise she wasn't there! But he did find a note with a rose on the pillow!!!!  
He read the note aloud " Dear Inuyasha ,  
Sorry about my absence but I have heard to many things hear lately and I have went somewhere to think and cool down we also need to see other people for a while thanx for understanding.  
Love,  
  
Kagome  
  
So now Inuyasha is all in a - trying to find Kagome mode – Inuyasha wonders the whole neighborhood looking for her but can not find her. :: Thinks to himself :: " where could she bee?" :: Inuyasha hears a crunching of leaves ::  
Inuyasha goes toward the sound very quietly and as he is looking forward he sees two people and a monk and so he hides in under a bush and follows them and listens to their conversation and as he hears the voices speaking and figured out who they are!  
OH MY GOD ITS Miroku what is he doing with them? Its also Naroku & Sesshomaru!!!!! " What the fuck are they doing here? " Inuyasha thinks to himself. As he listens to the two talk.  
"I cant believe it worked I heard that Inuyasha is really down in the dumps." Says Naroku.  
" I heard that he took that note we wrote seriously. So he didn't notice the handwriting was wrong then I guess. And since we have the chip in this dumb monk's head we have complete control of him and that is how we kidnapped Kagome without any struggle." :: evil laugh ::  
  
" Oh NO that is why Kagome is missing and I knew something was different about that note I just couldn't figure it out. And Oh My God they have a CHIP in miroku's head Oh My God to control him just to get Kagome why Kagome? They have her. :: starts to cry ::  
  
~A/N~ : so what do u think so far okay please read and review and tell me what u think if I get at least five review's I shall write the last part of this chapter and I shall write more chapters if u guys think it is good. ;o)  
P.S. remember I have never seen the show and this is my very first fan. Fic. = ^_^ = 


	2. Kagome Found

Miroku Gone Bad ........... Continued.................  
  
~Disclaimer~ : I do not own Inuyasha or n-e-other characters in this story.  
  
~A/N~ srry its been a while since I updated  
  
Kagome wakes up in the woods of Darkness which she usually knows well but for some reason she can not find where she is. She is scared cold and wet no wonder she is in the rain with no clothes or n-e-thing while she hears laughter every where around her. :: thinks to herself :: "'m cold wet and starving I wish InuYasha was here he would know where my clothes maybe.... Well what do I care there is no body here to see me even tho I wish Inu waz here" :: starts to cry a little :: "and all the laughter inside my head its gonna drive me nuts!!!":: lights flash everywhere blinding kagome :: Three mysterious but familiar figures come out of the darkness. "Kagome, Kagome whats wrong dear?" ::laughs:: "Oh shut up u frog fucker" yells kagome. The voice speaks again but she dose not see the guys come up behind her and chain her hands and feet to a tree since of cource she is numb. She is hanging from the tree kinda looking like a hammok "why Kagome don't you recognize me?" Kagome squints her eyes to see! "No im surtanly not sure I do." "well I am Naraku" :: Kagome gasps :: "And if you still don't remember ill make you remember" :: Kagome starts to cry even more knowing who he is what he did and what he will do :: "Do you remember me?" "yes I do know please don't hurt me" says Kagome quietly. "ohhh that's to bad I was wonting you to help me remember all the good times" says Naraku while all three of the images laughed evily.  
Naraku hands Miroku some clothes to put on her but told him to be careful not to rip them on the chains. "well it will be like old times even the times like when we were in high school!" says Naraku "No I have a husband don't do this. Don't do anything to me im still bruised from the 'old times' and I still said no more than once even when I was in love with you." Cries Kagome. The two figures that are still un known to Kagome walks away while Naraku laughs Mischeviously. "Now that we are alone..." Kagome screams as loud as she can. "No I wont! Not ever again" ::as she starts to cry :: "- as I was saying" ::he rips off the shirt and starts to kiss her not letting her breath. ::  
  
~A/N~ ha ha ha ha ha another cliff hanger well ive got the next chapter already written but I didn't wont to type it right now :: grins evilly :: muhahahaha well its good I think r/r and tell me what u think!  
  
Princess: isn't that right baby kay? Baby kay: yes I cried not really hee hee 


	3. Please Read

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated any of my story's in a while... a long while. But the truth is they don't interest me anymore I mean I know all of my fateful reviewers probably love them but I just cant think of anything else for any of them except 'Meeting New People' I still have Idea's for it but im not getting any reviews. So now if any one wants to adopt my story's they can just review this and ill have it up on them all so don't worry who ever I think is eligible to have certain story's ill review you or e-mail you telling ya that you can adopt it and ill check up on it reviewing it and everything so be nice to them and please no flames about this I really think they should have a better home.

By: Taja


	4. Sorry for the inconvinence

Okay I know I keep changing my name… I can never find any that I like. So now im going to keep a few stories maybe all of them but I am very sorry for not updating in like… a very long time, my computer was offline and I had no way to then I got caught up doing other things on the computer and totally forgot about all my stories. So, I shall update and if I don't update in a long time send me a e-mail so I won't forget, I suffer from short term memory loss. Well I hope to hear from you guys again soon and don't forget to mail me! well off to start writing more chappies.

-Author of this story . ;


End file.
